


Slice of life

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Прежде Скотт мало путешествовал – теперь нигде не задерживается подолгу, Скотт не мог найти работу из-за судимости – теперь он член команды супергероев: привычное «невозможно» утрачивает прежние грани, становится тонким, как ломтик сыра в гамбургере.





	Slice of life

Чертовски странно называть Капитана Америку Стивом; Скотт в юные годы фанател по нему, собирал карточки, мечтал стать кем-то похожим. Есть в его компании оладьи с клубничным сиропом в придорожной забегаловке — все равно что сфотографироваться с Аланом Шепардом или приобнять за плечи кого-нибудь из «Битлз». Приспосабливаться к плохому Скотт умеет в совершенстве, принимает хорошее — медленно, неохотно, но сжиться с невероятным, думает он, невозможно. Рядом с Капитаном (Стивом) он чувствует себя неловко, ведет себя нелепо, как на первом свидании, но Стив будто бы знает, какое впечатление производит на людей, дает время, чтобы привыкнуть, и спустя три месяца их скитаний, столкнувшись с ним у двери в ванную, Скотт зевает и впервые желает доброго утра без всякого внутреннего трепета.

Как только Капитан Америка окончательно становится для него Стивом, Скотт обращает внимание на всякие мелочи (Стив слишком часто хмурится, слишком редко смеется, мало спит и регулярно проверяет всегда молчащий телефон) — и вместе они складываются в большое и выразительное «Стиву хреново». Скотт уверен, что с этим нужно что-то делать, и начинает стаканчиками кофе из «Старбакса», а заканчивает, неожиданно для себя, разговором по душам на крыше заброшенной многоэтажки. По всем канонам им полагалось бы распить на двоих бутылку виски, но они едят мороженое. 

Стив называет произошедшую «войну» ненужной, нелепой, глупой, Стив вообще ненавидит войны, отчаянно скучает по Баки, чувствует себя виноватым перед Старком — и тоскует и по нему тоже.

— Он, знаешь, всегда смотрел на вещи не так, как я, — говорит Стив. — Всегда спорил. Это нужно, порой необходимо — когда ты ведешь за собой людей.

— Если тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то был вечно тобой недоволен — так я к твоим услугам, — заверяет Скотт. — Я невероятно хорошо умею делать кислое лицо и неплох в неисполнении приказов.

Стив улыбается — скорее из вежливости, чем действительно позабавленный.

— Спасибо, что выслушал, — серьезно говорит он. — И спасибо, что присоединился к нам, хотя тебе было, что терять. Ты хороший человек, Скотт. Храбрый и честный.

В последний раз так неловко Скотту было, когда его стошнило на туфли учительницы по английскому; он жарко краснеет и слишком сильно сжимает пальцы на рожке — вафля крошится под ноги.

— А еще у меня всегда была A с плюсом по физике, — говорит он. — Я просто кладезь достоинств. 

Стив, кажется, хочет сказать еще что-то, наверняка столь же смущающее — а может быть, укорить его за то, что несет чушь в ответ на такие важные слова, и Скотт быстро добавляет:

— Не говори такого больше никогда, пожалуйста, если не хочешь, чтобы я погиб в результате случайного самовозгорания, ага? 

Стив понимающе кивает.

 

Бутылку виски Скотт все-таки распивает (он больше любит вишневое пиво, но не намерен признаваться в этом даже под пытками), но значительно позже и в компании Клинта, который, Скотт свято верит это, был создан из ребра Черной Вдовы.

— Я тут заметил, — говорит Клинт. — Что вы с Кэпом стремительно сблизились. Как по мне, ему это пошло на пользу — он стал гораздо реже делать страдальческое героическое лицо.

— Иди к черту, — бурчит Скотт — виски слегка вяжет язык, немного туманит мысли, самую малость раздвигает границы приемлемых реплик. — Почему сам не поговорил с ним, если видел, что ему хреново?

— Это не должен был быть я, — уверенно говорит Клинт и передает квадратную бутылку Скотту. — У меня есть слова, нужные Ванде, у тебя — те, что необходимы Кэпу. Поэтому ей нужен кто-то вроде меня, а ему — кто-то вроде тебя.

— Жуткую чушь ты несешь, — констатирует Скотт и прикладывается к горлышку.

— А то, — ухмыляется Клинт.

Все в этой чертовой команде обожают говорить Скотту чудовищно неловкие вещи — странно, но никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя настолько на своем месте.

 

Прежде Скотт мало путешествовал — теперь нигде не задерживается подолгу, Скотт не мог найти работу из-за судимости — теперь он член команды супергероев: привычное «невозможно» утрачивает прежние грани, становится тонким, как ломтик сыра в гамбургере.

Все это, однако, не делает легче чудовищное осознание, когда в каком-то по счету мотеле Стив тянется за висящей в сушилке чашкой поверх плеча Скотта и на одно обжигающее мгновение прижимается грудью к его спине.

Скотт почти спокойно думает: черт.

Паника настигает его чуть позже — краткий миг близости кажется ему самым чувственным переживанием за последние пять лет.

Скотт пытается думать, что все в порядке и это случайность, последствия того, что он слишком давно ни с кем не был; они продолжают менять укрытия, а Скотт продолжает взламывать базы данных серьезных организаций и звонить Кэсси из пятидесятицентовых телефонных будок; Стив, Ванда, Клинт и Сэм становятся ему настоящими друзьями, потом — почти семьей («почти!» — настойчиво повторяет себе Скотт, уединяясь в душе и водя рукой по члену — он не стал бы дрочить на родственника, честное слово). Иногда их жизнь похожа на высокобюджетный сай-фай сериал, иногда напоминает ситком.

 

Как-то утром Скотт дремлет, опершись спиной о плечо Стива, смотрящего новости — тот придерживает его рукой за талию, почти приобнимая, и Скотт совершенно уверен, что ситуация — отличная иллюстрация словосочетания «идеальное утро».

— Ты завтракал уже? — спрашивает он Стива.

— Еще нет, — откликается тот, и, приоткрыв один глаз, Скотт видит, что Стив не сводит напряженного взгляда с экрана.

— Все в порядке? — уточняет он.

Стив оборачивается к Скотту — он недавно из душа, капельки воды срываются с заострившихся прядей, и ворот футболки у него мокрый.

— Да, — говорит Стив и улыбается. — Прости, мне говорили, я выгляжу мрачным, когда задумаюсь.

— Тебе не соврали, — заверяет Скотт, взгляд у него бегает, и ему неловко и мучительно-хорошо. — Ты ведь любитель хлопьев с молоком? Я сделаю.

— Да, — веско произносит Ванда, заходя на кухню, чтобы налить себе кофе — прожив с ними так долго, Скотт выучил их привычки наизусть. — Сделай, хватит тянуть резину.

— Давно пора, — поддерживает Клинт, который каким-то образом просочился к шкафчикам с едой еще раньше — и ухитрялся оставаться незамеченным, пока не подал голос.

— Вы точно о хлопьях? — хмурится Стив.

— Точно, — заверяет Ванда и пристально смотрит на Скотта.

Тот сглатывает.

— О чем еще мы можем говорить? — беспечно интересуется Клинт.


End file.
